Tears In Heaven
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Brick reflects back to the day he wishes he could never relive again, but will always remain with him forever. A short fic based on the Eric Clapton song "Tears In Heaven", and is set on the events of September 11th, 2001. Told in Brick's POV.


**"Tears In Heaven"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of the characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Here's a fic based on the Eric Clapton song, "Tears In Heaven". Enjoy.**

**P.S.: It will be set in Brick's POV.**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Anyone who was there will never forget it. Anyone who saw it on television will always remember it. Even if they didn't want it to happen, it happened anyway, and it will never leave our memories forever, even when we pass away.

I could remember the day like it was almost yesterday. I was six years old when I saw my father leave right for work. Apparently, he was called over to go over some military briefing in a broken-down African village that was ravaged by war. I guess I didn't tell anyone the part that my father was a brilliant three-star general out of 32. He was young, but man was he skilled.

As soon as he was about to leave, my six-year old self ran to him.

"Daddy, daddy!" I shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Oh son, Daddy's gotta be away to work." He said to me.

"But when are you gonna be back?" I spoke.

"I don't know when I'll be home." My dad sighed. "But I promise I'll try to be back sooner than later, okay?"

Even though my tears wanted him to stay, I knew it wasn't gonna do anything.

"Okay." I sobbed quietly.

"Don't feel bad, champ." My dad said, comforting me. "Even I cry when I miss you very much. It know it hurts Brick, but you have to stay strong for me."

"I don't know how to." I said, rubbing my eyes from the tears.

"But you can, son." He nodded.

But throughout this conversation, my father pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a crystal-clear dog-tag with a message that read:

_**Life will never leave you behind. Stay strong in good cheer and be of good fortune.**_

Reading the message, my father gave the dog-tag to me as a gift.

"Are you giving it to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Whenever you think about missing me, just look at the message. I've kept this with me ever since your grandfather was always away on his military trips. Just think about those words and you'll be fine, okay?"

Hearing his words, I hugged my father with a smile.

"Okay daddy." I replied.

And that was the last time I saw him.

And then came September 11, 2001. I was excited to have him come home and to have me welcome him home with open arms. The only words I wanted to say to him was: 'Welcome home, Daddy. I miss you." And then a smile would appear in his face and tell me the same thing. It would be a wonderful moment.

But it never happened.

The only image that I saw was on a television, where two towers suddenly burst in flames. The plane that suddenly drove through the right tower crashed through the center of the building. I felt sick. I felt defeated. I felt like I wanted to cry my eyes out, just like the rest of the people who were watching this horrible tragedy.

That's when I realized my dad was on that same plane that crashed. My stomach cringed at the thought of his burning body freezing through my brain, along with the 3,000 people that lost their lives. I didn't want to see that image blistering inside me, but I had no choice but to see it. My mom held onto me crying as well.

We had to face the hard truth that our father was killed by heartless terrorists. And the pain affected us for a decade.

It was now thirteen years later since that tragic day.

I'm now 19 years old and standing on my father's grave in a cemetery somewhere. Still, those tears I shed still effect me. Never having a father to watch you grow up and be a cadet was nerve-wracking. Nor having the idea of my father be there for my high-school graduation was painful as well.

I kneeled at his grave with my heart pouring out. I could have begged on my knees as a kid, hoping that my father would still be here will still be here with me. He shouldnt have to belong up there in Heaven. Maybe I would've had a chance to spend my life with him together until we grow old. But time had a way of messing with me. It brought me down, bent my knees, and broke my heart.

The conversation that I've shared through my father's grave was brief, but comforting. I've talked to him about what I've been doing to my life. It wasn't anything fancy or whatnot, although I told him I was on a hit reality show and I met a wonderful woman who could instantly kick my butt at everything I tried to do, but it was nice having to talk to my father.

Those words on that dog-tag he gave me actually worked. My father wanted me to be strong for myself and carry on, no matter how bad things got. I'll find my way through night and day to lift my spirits up. Even if I am defeated, I know my father will let me get back up. It's what we people do whenever we feel defeated. We get back up.

After the conversation, I kissed on my father's grave. I know this won't be the last time I'll ever see him.

Beyond the door, my father is living in peace, resting comfortably in heaven. I still shed tears thinking about him. But maybe if I get there, I'll know there won't be tears in heaven. I'm not sure if I belong or stay there, but one thing is definitely certain...

...

...

...I do wanna go there someday.

* * *

**I actually listened to the entire song itself, and I'm not gonna lie with you, it's a tear-jerker. And a good one at that. I suggest listening to it on YouTube if you get the chance.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! ^_^**


End file.
